


Personal Weapon

by Cybercowboyy



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Comics, Death, Gore, M/M, Male/Male, Marvel - Freeform, Murder, Psychopath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skrulls - Freeform, Slash, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercowboyy/pseuds/Cybercowboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken was the perfect weapon, trained from childhood to kill. A deadly personality and a knack for putting himself harm's way, Daken enjoys a potentially lethal situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Just Daken being Daken
> 
> SETTING: It won't follow any particular comic to a T. Timelines and current characteristics of the characters I based off of the comics, but they don't necessarily line up exactly with any Marvel universe.  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> WARNINGS: Yeah there's male on male sex, so if you don't like it then don't read. Also gore, violence, and...Daken.

Daken couldn’t help the smile that creept across his face as he turned into the dark alley. It was not a smile of happiness, but a truly dark smile, one awaiting the proceedings of the near future.

The men had been following him for blocks. Daken sensed the three lackeys, all equipped with guns among other more torturous weapons. Two were looking forward to the bloodshed ahead, while the other was just looking for his payment of methamphetamine, most likely supplied by their leader. The head of the group was a large Skrull, who was currently assuming the body of a human male. Daken could tell the leader was not human by his scent. The Skrulls, they had a unique aroma. One that was not masked when they took the shape of another being.

Daken had been focusing on the Skrull man for a while. He was of the rare type, the truly devious kind that enjoyed killing to his very core. Daken could sense his arousal as he waited in anticipation for the death ahead. Daken almost chuckled when he thought how truly mistaken the Skrull was, there would be death, but it would not be the death of the man the alien so lustfully sought after.

Judging from the way the group of men had so easily spotted him and locked on, Daken assumed someone had tipped them off. The men, however, did not seem aware of who Daken really was, nor did they have any doubt about winning the battle. He was certain it was Romulus. The demon probably enjoyed sending these men to their death, leading them into a fight where they were blind. Romulus always kept his weapon’s mind and skills sharp, by sending foes, both suspecting and unsuspecting, his way. Daken began to enjoy these presents, as the bloodshed always proved to be amusing.

Daken stopped as he came to a dead end. The buildings all met at a wall. He heard the men’s footsteps slow and come to a stop a couple of yards back.

“My, my Kitten. Are you lost?” The Skrull said as Daken slowly turned around.

He examined his opponents quickly. Merely flicking his eyes over the group, quickly taking in their weapons, their footing, and their possible weaknesses.

“No, I’m exactly where I need to be.” He said in an eerily calm voice. The three lackeys all frowned in confusion as their leader smiled in Daken’s direction.

“And where is that, kitten?” the Skrull asked, stepping closer.

Daken assumed a more aggressive posture as he said, “Well you see, I had been looking for some Skrull trash, but it turns out that it just blew right up to me.” 

The Skrull growled as he reached for a weapon. Daken latched onto the light fixture next to him and pulled off a broken iron bar. He smiled as the Skrull lunged at him with a metal chain. No fancy alien tech, this Skrull wanted to fight dirty. Daken would save his claws for later. The three humans stayed back with weapons ready to fire, as they watched the fight with interest.

The Skrull used his momentum to thrust the chain at Daken. The mutant saw the metal only inches from his face and leaned back just as the heavy links whirred by. Daken quickly reached out a hand, which purposefully collided with the chain. The pain was lost on Daken, it simply fueled his interest in the fight. He wound his fingers through the chain as he pulled down. The Skrull was momentarily thrown off balance as Daken swung the metal rod into his side. The Skrull’s anger flared, but Daken quickly pushed the alien away. They parted ways and the Skrull glared at him.

“Now Kitten, why’d you have to go and do that?” He asked as one of the lackeys pulled out an electric prod. As Daken sized up his second opponent, the leader took out a knife and threw it in Daken’s direction. Daken was quicker than the knife, and he quickly escaped its path. As Daken sparred with the pair, he sensed another presence, one lurking in the shadows. He knew the ominous being all too well—Romulus. Daken smiled as the end of the metal chain whipped across the side of his face. He coughed up a spatter of blood before quickly recovering. _Let him watch._ Daken thought as he turned toward the lackey.

The human lunged forward with the cattle prod, but Daken quickly evaded his attempt. Using his momentum, he swung around and grasped the boy's arm. He quickly snapped his opponent’s wrist and grabbed the weapon before chucking it onto a roof far away. The boy doubled over and howled in pain as he clutched his wrist.

“Mmm, I like your style dear, but I’m afraid it won’t be enough.” The Skrull said as he swiped at Daken with a newly acquired sword. Daken dodged the attack and saw one of the humans come at him with a machete. He moved slightly to the side and grabbed his oncoming opponent before smashing his face into a wall. The body fell to the ground with a loud thud as Daken felt the Skrull come for him. Daken moved to the left in attempt to evade the attack, but the sword struck him in the side. The wound was hardly a scratch, but blood pooled out of the cut and down Daken’s torso.

He saw the Skrull smile as he pulled the sword away, and Daken quickly swung at him with the iron bar. He heard a crack as it collided with the alien’s face. There was a large scratch across his cheek, but nothing more.

“Wrong move.” He said as his last teammate grabbed Daken from behind. It would have been easy to throw the lackey off, but Daken was intrigued by the alien man before him. Daken knew that he was going to kill the Skrull, but he wasn’t certain how much longer he wanted to play with his prey before death.

He saw the Skrull raise up as he brought the chain back. Daken was all too aware of the lean muscle working as it brought the heavy metal around. He heard the links whir through the air, and he didn’t even brace himself as the metal collided heavily with his skull. He heard the impact before he felt the thick sting of the damage. He tasted blood at the back of his throat as he sagged forward. His vision was darkened as sound became mute around him.

Daken then felt his healing factor awaken as blood and energy rushed to the wound. He felt the threads knit themselves back together as the ache left his body. He continued to play injured as he felt metal clasp around his wrists. He could hear the Skrull’s dark laughter as he felt his shirt being cut away. Cool hands ran along Daken’s torso as he continued to remain slack. He was aware of how easily he could stop this and kill the Skrull, but he continued to wait. Rough hands shoved him down as the human grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground.

Daken felt the remainder of his clothes being stripped away. The cool night air wrapped around his body as his skin was exposed. He wasn’t at all shy about his current state of nudity. Clothes were simply a thing of modesty, and Daken was not a modest person.

The Skrull ran his hands along Daken’s ass as he made a sound of approval. “Damn, kitten, you are built.” The Skrull commented as he continued to feel Daken’s body. Daken felt hands wrap around his slightly aroused member as the Skrull leaned forward behind him.

“Enjoying this a little too much, hmm?” The alien whispered in his ear. Daken made a weak attempt to get up, but the Skrull quickly shoved him down. He felt pain erupt in his right shoulder as a knife pierced deep into his flesh. He felt warm blood trickle out of the wound as his captor grasped the handle and twisted it.

“That was for what you did to my face earlier.” He ground out as he leaned down onto the wound. Daken flinched away from the pain as his body came to lay close to the cold and rough concrete beneath him. The alien let go of the knife, but did not remove it from Daken’s flesh. The mutant’s healing factor quickly began to make repairs on the wound, but Daken willed it away. Learning to control the factor had taken real self-discipline, but Daken was a master of the act now. He didn't want the Skrull to be aware of the healing factor-not yet.

The Skrull latched onto Daken’s hair and pulled his head back. He could see the human smiling down at him as a metal collar was put around his neck and clasped together. A longer metal piece was attached to where his wrists were bound together. Once the links were secured the Skrull shoved Daken’s face back down onto the concrete.

After the Skrull released his hold Daken quickly shot backwards, and the back of his skull collided with the alien’s face. The creature hissed as the human was momentarily thrown off balance. The Skrull latched onto the dagger that was still in Daken’s back and shoved him down. He took it out before stabbing him in the same spot again as his lackey regained his grip.

“Now, kitten. It is unwise to test me.” The alien said as Daken felt the metal around his wrists and neck begin to burn. It quickly became an immense pain as Daken felt his skin singing beneath the metal. “You’re going to be good. And you’re going to take this. If you behave well enough, I might just let you live.” He said close to Daken’s ear. The burning sensation began to fade as the Skrull bit into the top of Daken’s arm. Once he pulled back he pressed his thumb into the bruise, and Daken felt the human tighten his hold. The Skrull then removed the blade still in Daken's back and set it aside.

The alien then applied toothy kisses down his back. He felt nails gently running down his sides as the Skrull continued lower. He felt cool fingers at his entrance before three were shoved harshly in. His body quickly adjusted to the intrusion as the alien jabbed around inside of him without any rhythm or reason. He felt another finger slide inside of him as the alien continued to blindly probe around his ass. Daken moved backwards in a way that the fingers came into contact with his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure to his forgotten member.

“Mmm, dear are you ready for what I have to give you?” The alien purred.

“All you had to do was ask sweetheart.” Daken replied in a mocking tone.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” The Skrull asked as he harshly racked his fingers across Daken’s prostate. The Skrull removed his fingers before shoving Daken down onto the pavement again. Then Daken heard the clanking of a belt being undone. The Skrull wound his arms around Daken’s neck as he pressed himself against the mutant beneath him. Daken could feel the Skrull's erection pressing against his backside as the alien lazily thrust forward.

“You’ve been awful quiet dear.” The Skrull said before he ran his tongue along Daken’s injured shoulder.

“What, would you like me to beg?” He asked.

“Mmm…beg for me to not take your life? Or beg me to fuck you. I’m really not sure which one suits your fancy."

“Neither, it ain’t gonna happen.” Daken said as he flexed his muscles beneath the Skrull.

“Oh, but I think it will. Men always react in some manner before their death.” The Skrull said as he rocked his hips against Daken.

“Yes, I know all the different reactions men have…to death. But, you will get none of those from me.” He said as he thrust backwards onto the Skrull.

“Mmm, trying to earn my favor. It’s not going to help your situation, kitten. I am going to kill you. And I will enjoy killing you, watching the life drain from your beautiful eyes.”

“I'm not going to be the one dying tonight.” He said confidently as the Skrull pulled him back by the hair and slammed his face down onto the hard surface below.

“Humans are so weak.” The alien commented as he dug his fingers into Daken’s shoulder blades. _Yes, they are weak._ Daken thought as he almost laughed aloud. Foolish Skrull.  
The Skrull roughly latched onto Daken’s hips as he shoved himself inside. Daken had to bite back the noise that threatened to escape his lips as the Skrull began to swiftly thrust into him. Daken’s body quickly adjusted to the penetration as the alien worked behind him.

“You are quite a beautiful man.” The Skrull said as he gently ran a hand down Daken’s back before digging his nails in. He racked his nails down and Daken felt the burn of the scratch. “Maybe I should keep you locked up for my own amusement.” He said as he grabbed the chains around Daken’s neck. He pulled them back and Daken felt his airways constrict as the Skrull continued to further tighten his hold. He used his grip on the chains to thrust harder into Daken.

The Skrull had an impressive member, but his method wasn’t up to the same standard. Daken flexed his forearms as he considered turning the tables in his favor. The human was hardly holding him down anymore. He only had one hand pressed down atop Daken’s arms. The other hand was wrapped around his own member as he stared down at Daken with lustful eyes. Daken used his unique method of control as he focused on the human. The human moaned and leaned closer to Daken.

It only took seconds and Daken released his claws. He quickly stabbed them into the human’s abdomen, and reveled in the feeling as hard bone slid through soft flesh. He felt warm blood run down the back of his closed fist as he watched the hurt and shock enter the human’s eyes. He twisted his hand and then thrust it upward, landing a fatal shot to the human’s organs. The human kept quiet, and the Skrull didn’t even seem to notice as he continued thrusting into Daken.

Daken watched as the life started to leave his target’s eyes. The human clutched his chest and slumped forward. Daken pushed him off and he felt the Skrull pause behind him.

“What the hell did—“

Daken quickly bucked the Skrull off and turned around. The Skrull saw his claws and he slowly pushed himself backwards. He still had his hand wrapped in the chain and Daken was pulled slightly forward with him. The Skrull growled and threw the chain at Daken, but he effortlessly caught it. He felt the metal around his neck and wrists begin to heat up. Daken quickly escaped the cuffs around his wrists, and cut through the weak metal connecting them to his neck. He knew he wouldn’t get the collar off, so he lunged forward and tackled the Skrull to the ground.

He grabbed one of the broken cuffs and shoved it into the Skrull’s skin. The flesh began to burn, and the Skrull scrambled around beneath him. Daken straddled the alien as he continued to struggle, but Daken was stronger and he easily won the small battle for dominance. The mutant’s healing factor made quick work of fixing the burns that chronically appeared, but the Skrull’s skin wasn’t taking to the heat as well. Daken ignored the pain in his hand as he pressed the hot metal down onto the Skrull’s chest.

“Shut it off.” Daken said. The Skrull glared up at him and moved to bring a fist down on Daken’s face. The mutant easily evaded the attack and grabbed both of the Skrull’s wrists in one hand. Daken growled and slammed the burning metal down on the Skrull’s neck. He pressed the object further into his flesh and choked him in the process.

“Turn it off, now!” Daken yelled at the Skrull. He felt the metal begin to cool and he took the cuff away from the Skrull’s skin before throwing it harshly into the brick wall beside them. It shattered into several pieces and the Skrull flinched at the impact. Daken could feel the alien’s heartbeat increasing as he took in his current situation. The Skrull brought a knee up into Daken’s back. Daken quickly retaliated and punched the alien’s chest where the burn resided. He then gripped his neck and shoved him down onto the concrete. “You better fucking stop it, or you won’t like the outcome.” Daken said as he squeezed the alien’s neck.

Daken used his pheromones to calm the Skrull down. He saw some of the hate leave the creature’s eyes as he did so, and he loosened his hold. The human form the Skrull was currently imitating was quite attractive with dark burgundy hair and pale green eyes. His body was also damn near perfect. Daken wouldn’t have drawn this out so long otherwise.

Daken removed his hand from around the alien’s wrists. The Skrull quickly shot up and lashed out at Daken. Daken pushed his claws back out and rammed them through the Skrull’s biceps before pinning the alien back down again. The Skrull hissed in pain as he quit struggling. Their faces were inches apart when Daken said, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice babe.”

The bottom half of the Skrull was bare and Daken thrusted his hardening member against the alien. He felt the Skrull’s cock beneath him and smiled. “What’s wrong hun. Don’t like being on the receiving end of things?” Daken said. The alien tried to move away but flinched in pain as the blades lodged in his arms quickly stopped the movement. “Me, I don’t really care. I go both ways, but I must admit that right now I find this more enjoyable.” Daken said as he leaned in closer to the alien.

He placed a harsh kiss to the Skrull’s mouth. The alien tried to pull away at first, but Daken used his powers to lull the creature further into a sense of comfort. He felt the tension leave the Skrull’s body and he pulled back. The alien looked at him with a glazed over stare as Daken started to pull his claws back in. When he released his hold, and the Skrull made no attempt at trying to escape.

The Skrull’s eyes started to close as his head turned to the side. _Not that much,_ Daken thought as he slapped the alien’s face. The Skrull caught his gaze again and Daken moved back and grabbed the alien’s legs. He pushed them apart as he settled between them. The Skrull stayed put and didn’t seem at all effected by the action. Daken kissed the alien’s chest just below the burn, and made him feel lust. Daken couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he thought about how confused his helpless victim probably was.

Daken shoved three fingers into the Skrull’s mouth and he swirled them around. He grasped his victim’s cock with his free hand and felt it hardening beneath his fingers. He loved how he could make his opponents crave it. They wanted the pain, the rape, the death.

He removed his finger’s from the creature’s mouth before bringing them down. He easily pressed the slick digits inside of his victim. The Skrull stayed still beneath him and made no attempt to escape. He pushed his fingers in and out of the Skrull a few times before aligning his member at his victim’s entrance. He thrust inside of him and set a quick pace. The Skrull moaned beneath him as he latched onto his shoulders for better leverage. He pounded into his partner without giving much thought to his comfort.

He brought one hand to the alien’s neck and gently traced his thumb over the burns. He lightly pressed the pad of his thumb into the wound and the Skrull gasped beneath him. Daken leaned back and released his claw that contained the Muramasa blade. He traced a thin trail down the alien’s abdomen. The blood slowly started to trickle out, and he lazily ran a finger through the blood, smearing the red liquid. The Skrull was still completely unaware of his situation as Daken slid the rest of his claws out.

Daken rammed his claws into his victim’s shoulders as he continued to thrust into him. He used his new hold for leverage. The flesh tore as he thrusted into the Skrull. The alien groaned as blood began pooling from the wounds. He weakly shied away, but Daken pressed into him harder. He twisted his hands, and the wound became more severe. Daken grunted above him as he felt arousal wreck through his body.

Daken pulled his right hand away and sank his claws in lower on the alien’s torso. The Skrull screamed as Daken came. Daken’s orgasm crashed through his body as blood rushed out of the fresh wound. Daken continued thrusting as he watched confusion cross his victim’s features. He pulled out as his member began softening, and he twisted his hands as the claws tore through flesh and organs of his victim.

The Skrull started to weakly struggle beneath him as Daken bit down harshly on his shoulder. He tasted blood in his mouth and he sucked at the wound as the Skrull’s efforts became more intense. He pulled back and brought one of his fists with him. He brought it down on the Skrull’s neck. The alien started to gasp for air as blood sputtered from his mouth. The light in his eyes was slowly fading as Daken tore his claws out. Blood now painted Daken’s bare body as he let the Skrull feel the fear.

His victim’s normal emotions began to return to him as he feebly struggled to escape his impending fate. He pushed at Daken's chest as he tried to escape. Daken felt nails tearing at his torso as the Skrull tried to get away. The alien tried to kick at him, but Daken sank his claws back into his victim’s flesh. He leaned down close to the side of his victim’s face, and the Skrull latched onto his captor’s neck. He tried to push him back, but his strength was fading.

“Now _dear,_ I told you that I would not be the one dying today. You should have listened.” Daken said as he slowly pulled back.

“No—“ The Skrull yelled as Daken swung his fist back. He brought his claws down cleanly into the Skrull’s head. He pulled away and watched as the body beneath him quickly became lifeless. He backed away as the human form shifted into what it truly was. The dead Skrull now laid in it’s true form—lifeless and in a pool of blood.

Daken stood up and looked around at the bloodshed he had caused. He saw that the boy with the broken arm was still breathing. He stooped down and swiftly slashed the life out of the human. Daken examined his work and he felt nothing. He was empty inside. His father could never fix him. He would never be anyone’s son. He would always be just what he was made to be—a weapon.

A breeze picked up and he faintly smelled Romulus, who had only recently taken his leave. The beast was unaware of Daken’s recent hatred for him. He would no longer be someone’s weapon—not for The Green Goblin, not for Romulus, and not for Wolverine. He had made the choice to now become his own weapon. Daken silently left the scene and drifted into the shadows, uncaring of his current appearance. His mind was focused, and cleared of all unwanted thoughts. His only focus was on the list of people who he needed to kill, and how he was going to bring each one of them down.


End file.
